


morally gray

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [28]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, also... i just really love the eliksni. esp variks., but some people are, so i wrote about him for this prompt, tbh i'm not upset at variks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: variks made his decision for his own reasons.
Series: destcember 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 6





	morally gray

variks generally considered himself allied with humanity. he wasn't the only eliksni to be friendly to them, there was always mithrax and spider. but that just because he worked for them and was generally sympathetic to them doesn't mean that he didn't hear the things that they called him.

he knew that they compared him to the pests of earth, disregarding the strides he had taken for his species. he had served the awoken queen, worked in their prison, and followed their orders, and yet was referred to as an insect, a bug. although he supported humanity's fight, he could not help but feel the sting of disrespect and distrust. and for what reason? if variks were a human, or a guardian, would he have been treated kinder?

all in all, he did not let his feelings factor into his plan very much. yes, they would shine through a bit in the recording he would leave behind, but he did not make his decision because he was upset with humanity. he knew that there were plenty who trusted and respected him, they just weren't the higher authorities that he was expected to follow. 

variks left to save the eliksni. to unite his people, to bring them back to peaceful rule, to revive house judgement. to become the kell of kells. he knew that the vanguard didn't understand, nor did the reef. the only way he knew he could get out of the prison unnoticed was to stage a riot. _guardians are immortal_ , he reminded himself. _all those that are in the prison are those who have been bested by them before. they can do it again._

and so, when the cells were opened, variks left and didn't look back.


End file.
